Waterfall clan
by Naruto016
Summary: The arrival of a new clan has aroused many suspicions. Waterfall clan was what they called themselves. Will they fit in at last? Maybe, but when the clan lives in a cave and doesn't believe in Starclan as much as other cats, what will have to be done?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second Warrior fanfic! Even though I love writing for Naruto, I am willing to do my best on this one. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Warriors or I would have killed off Firestar a long time ago.**

**...**

**WATERFALL CLAN **

"Let all cats gather beneath water rock!" Rapidstream's voice echoed across the cave. Cats of all sizes and shapes came bounding the rock. Rapidstream made sure that everyone was listening before he started talking. " Our leader….. Rubixstar, has died. He was a brave and courageous leader and we shall mourn him in silence. " With that said, Rapidstream leapt off Water rock and walked towards Rubixstar's body. A wail of despair broke the silence. It was Rubixstar's mate, Icefur. She buried her face into the dead cat's body and lay there quietly. Freezewhiskers stepped out of the med cat den. He gather all the elders and had them bury the leader. Then, Freezewhiskers walked up to Rapidstream. "…. lets go." Rapidstream nodded and left Icefur in charge. " May Starclan watch over them." He whispered before leaving the cave where Waterfall clan lived. They had only gone as far into Moonclan's territory when they heard a cry of invaders! Moonstar's deputy, Gleamshine, walked out with two other warriors. She glanced at them wearily. " Why are you on Moonclan territory." Then, she recognized Rapidstream. She smiled and bounded over to him. " How's it been going?" She asked cheerfully as her clanmates just sighed.

Rapidstream barely even looked at her before replying, " Rubixstar is dead." Gleamshine gasped and muttered to herself. " Good luck!" She called out before fading back into the shadows with the other warriors. They finally made it to the Star pool, where ancestors waited. Rapidstream closed his eyes, put his nose to the water and waited.

…

Twigkit and his littermate, Bluekit, walked over to the younger kits. Azurekit, Mistkit, and Sankit. "Hey girls, watch this!" Twigkit bragged, showing off a battle move that one of the elders taught him.

Mistkit bounded towards him. " Thats cool! Teach me!"

Twigkit sneered. " No way, you are too mouse brained."

Sandkit stepped in, defending her sister. "C'mon Mistkit and Azurekit, we don't need him." Azurekit looked up from the ground, where she was studying a clump of grass. " Okay" She shyly whispered. Nudging Bluekit on the nose, as a form of farewell, she followed Sandkit. Bluekit seemed really interested at his claws right now. Twigkit snorted. "Suits them!" He sneered.

…

Rapidstream looked up in his dream. He saw nine cats lined up, all waiting to give him his new lives. A small apprentice stepped forward. Rapidstream gasped. " Diamondpaw? " The young silver colored cat nodded slowly, a small smile spreading. " Rapidstream, I give you a life for trust. When I had been kidnapped by the twolegs, you never failed to trust in me. Make sure to always trust the clan, no matter what happens. " Rapidstream smiled. " Yea" He muttered as he bent down to touch noses with her. The next cat to come was a brown haired he-cat with short whiskers. " I shall give you a life for courage. During a battle, it is foolish to back down unless your clanmates are in danger." Rapidstream merely nodded, waiting for the next cat. A tiny blue she-cat scrambled up to him. " I will give you a life of loyalty. Use it wisely when the time shall come." The next cats gave him a few more lives, including strength, power, and respect. When the last cat stepped up, Rapidstream gasped. " Mythfur! I never expected to see you again!" The beautiful grey cat glowed softly. " Yea, me too Rapidstream. And to think that you are clan leader now. It makes me so happy." Rapidstream and Mythfur rubbed noses and stepped apart. " I will give you a life for love. Love your clanmates and continue down your path. Don't stop to wait for me." Rapidstream nodded, his tail twining with Mythfur's. " Rapidstar! Rapidstar!" The cats cried out, until Rapidstar finally awoke from the dream. Freezewhiskers looked at him curiously. " What did Starclan say to you?" " Nothing much." Rapidstar replied. " Lets get back to the clan now. So they left, for a place called home, Waterfall Clan.

…

It was three moons since Rapistar became leader. He announced the senior warrior, Oceanpelt, to be the deputy. One day, a small, dark brown cat padded into the camp along with Icefur and Oakgem. They had found this cat on the edge of the thunderpath. He looked small enough to be an apprentice but they soon found out that he was only 6 moons old. Around Twigkit's age. Rapidstar asked him about his memories but he wouldn't talk about them. Soon, the leader decided that they should welcome this kit. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Waterrock for a clan meeting." Rapidstar cried. The young kit cautiously walked out. " We have found this kit by the thunder path, and he now will be a new member of Waterfall clan." Nobody objected, kits were to be allowed anywhere. " And, today, I shall make three new apprentices." Twigkit gasped and started cleaning his fur. Bluekit followed in his steps. Yet the small brown furred kit just looked on. " Twigkit, Bluekit and our new member, come on up please. " Rapidstar kept his eyes on the young kit, watching his every movement. The kit's diligent blue eyes looked up at him with calmness. He looked quite smart at the moment. " Twigkit, from this moment on, you will be Twigpaw. Your mentor will be Flamestream." Twigpaw gasped happily. Flamestream was the fastest cat in the clan. " Bluekit, you shall be Bluepaw. Icefur is ready for an apprentice. Teach your courage and brilliancy to him. "

It was a great honor to be taught by Icefur, who has mentored endless apprentices. " And you, my young kit. You shall be…." Rapidstar paused for a moment, remembering how intelligent the kit looked. " Keenpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftclaw. I will trust you to pass your strength and loyalty to him."

Twigpaw, Bluepaw, Keenpaw! Twigpaw, Bluepaw, Keenpaw!

**…**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! It was barely over 1000 words. Remember to review!**

**- Naruto016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. Great thanks to leafdapple3 for reviewing, following, and favorite. Thanks!**

**I do own Warriors.**

**...**

Azurekit looked up at the sky, wondering when her turn was to come. "Azurekit!" The blue furred she-cat turned around to look at who called her name. It was her father, Oceanpelt. Azurekit bounded over to see her two sisters waiting there. Oceanpelt looked at them sternly. " Sandkit and Mistkit were found outside of camp today. They claim that they have been trying to track Keenpaw." Azurekit looked at her two sisters in shock. " Then, they accidentally ran into a beehive, resulting in almost getting stung. But Flamestream and his apprentice,

Keenpaw, got here in time to save them. " Oceanpelt continued. Azurekit looked at them with her round blue eyes. " Is Keenpaw okay?" She piped up. " Go see for yourself." Was the answer she got.

Azurekit raced to the medicine cat den and tiptoed inside to see Freezewhiskers and his apprentice, Maypaw, treating a lump of brown fur. Azurekit looked at Keenpaw unsurely. " Is he okay?" She asked Maypaw cautiously. Maypaw nodded and ordered her outside. " Keenpaw needs his rest." She whispered. Azurekit backed away, feeling sympathy for the young apprentice. " I hope he gets better" She whispered to his mentor who was pacing outside. " Me too."

…

" Azurekit! From this moment on, you will be known as Azurepaw! Your mentor shall be Echolake."

" Sandpaw! Mistpaw! Azurepaw! Sandpaw! Mistpaw! Azurepaw!"

Azurepaw stood at the top of the ledge, feeling ever so proud. Sandpaw nudged her sister. " I feel so excited now!" " I know right!" Azurepaw whispered back.

…

Two moons have passed. Rapidstar was pacing outside his den. His ancestor, Waterfallstar, has sent him a warning: A cat of ginger, a cat of grey, shall form together, in order to betray. A cat of brown and a cat of blue, take this mission, upon the stars with you. Beware of thunder.

He had no idea what this meant. Prophecies are meant to be vague.

" Moonclan invaders!" The cry echoed across the cave.

Icefur, Bluepaw, Flamestream, and Keenpaw, were herding in a couple of Shadowclan warriors. Mistpaw peered outside her den. " We caught these cats prowling inside out territory. " Gleamshine, Shallowwind….. what were you doing?" Rapidstar asked, recognizing the deputy. Gleamshine glared at Icefur. "Oh Rapidstar, we have come to ask you of herbs." Gleamshine stated, her voice sickly sweet while talking to Rapidstar. "Maplepaw has fallen sick with greencough so please, we need some catmint." Rapidstar narrowed his eyes. "Very well, come with me Shallowwind. Gleamshine, I want you to stand outside our clan campgrounds." Rapidstar stated before turning around to go to the medicine cat's den. Icefur sneered at Gleamshine. Haha. She thought grinning.

…

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

Firestar padded into the clearing and then onto to Highrock. "Let all cats, old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" He called, his voice booming loudly. Once everyone was here, he began speaking. "As you all are aware, there has been a new clan, living next to the moonpool. They have sanctioned in a small cave, underneath the Waterfall. "

The cats looked at one another. "Firestar! Why is this important? We already knew this like 3 seasons ago." Some cat called out. Firestar nodded and continued. "I have already discussed this with the other leaders. This, Waterfall Clan, has not yet come to a Clan Gathering. So we have decided that tomorrow at noon, Thunderclan, Moonclan, Meadowclan, Shadowclan, Leafclan, Riverclan, and Windclan, will each send their deputies to talk with that clan. Asking them if they would like to join our next gathering." A roar of murmurs spread through the crowd like wildfire. "Thats all." Firestar said before leaping off of Highrock. He called his deputy over and they padded into the leader's den to discuss about things.

...

**_WATERFALLCLAN_**

Rapidstar padded impatiently out of his den. This was the second time his thoughts have been disrupted. "What is it?" He asked, sounding annoyed, but stopped himself once he saw the deputies all lined up. Rapidstar narrowed his eyes. "Brambleclaw and others, why are you here?" The deputy of Meadowclan stepped forward. "Rapidstar, it has been a few seasons since you joined all the clans here. We have one tradition that all clans have to do. The Gathering." Grassglow said in a loud clear voice. He was known to be very persuasive. "And your point is?" Rapidstar asked. Gleamshine smiled a winning smile at him. "We would like you to come with us to the next Gathering. You are allowed to bring a few warriors and apprentices but no kits. We hope that you will come." She said politely. Rapidstar sighed. He beckoned over his deputy. "Escort them to the border." Then he added to Gleamshine. " I'll be sure to come." Each of the deputies gave an inward cheer. With that said, Rapidstar walked slowly back to his den.

…

Azurepaw pounced on a leaf. Her father had just told her a story of how she was named. A long time ago, there was a wonderful medicine cat called Azureblaze. She had decided to follow the path of a warriors first but then, she realized that she had a special ability. She could enter the future and change minor details. When your mother and I had gotten you three kits, we knew that we had to name you after the med cat that helped all the clans get settled in. We wanted one of you to follow the path of a medicine cat because your mother's sister was a med cat. And we hoped that it would be you.

Azurepaw sighed softly. She did not want to be a medicine cat. She wanted to be the greatest warrior ever! "Azurepaw!" Someone called out softly. She looked over her shoulder and saw a massive cat looming over her. The cat thudded his paws on her and she squeaked in surprise. "Gotcha!" The young cat grinned. "Keenpaw!" Azurepaw said, looking annoyed. "I got you!" He only gleefully cried. "Now now, stop acting like a pair of young kits and go hunt for the clan." Oceanpelt said. standing in between the two. Azurepaw dipped her head and nodded, while dragging Keenpaw away to the clan entrance where Flamestream and Blizzardpool stood waiting for them.

…

Sandpaw padded into the apprentice's den where she saw Twigpaw tumbling around with Bluepaw. She daintily stepped into her nest and began to settle down when Azurepaw and Keenpaw bounced into the den, side by side. "Haha! I could have caught that squirrel faster than you!" Azurepaw was chattering into Keenpaw's ear. The two hopped into their nests and watched Twigpaw fight Bluepaw for a clump of soft moss. "Azurepaw, Sandpaw, Twigpaw, and Bluepaw. Go get Mistpaw and check out the honey comb that Maypaw found." Echolake whispered softly into the apprentice's den. " C'mon Bluepaw." Twigpaw stated and rushed out of the den." We can beat the girls!" Sandpaw, who reacted quickly, stumbled out after them, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Azurepaw gasped after discovering that they had all left her. " Wait for me!" She squeaked, tumbling after her sister. Keenpaw got up and began to follow her before Echolake fixed a stern glare at him. "Honey combs are for Waterfall clan cats only." She said, her nose in the air as she walked out of the den. Keenpaw put his head on his paws and gazed around sadly. _I wish that I would belong…_He muttered softly.

**...**

**Poor Keenpaw. I need more help coming up with warriors names so please comment if you have a few good ones!**

**- Naruto016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here ya go peeps! Many thanks to leafdapple3 for reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**...**

Maypaw huffed softly to Azurepaw. "This walk is killing my legs." she whispered in sarcasm. Azurepaw shrugged at her friend. "Look at how close Twigpaw and Sandpaw are." She teased quietly, keeping an eye on the happy looking apprentices. Maypaw grinned."Well, I'm not getting caught in some other cat's relationship." she huffed.

"We are here." Rapidstar announced, looking around.

The place was covered on a small island. Cats had to walk across a fallen tree trunk to get to the other side. Rapidstar beckoned to the cats he had decided to bring, which included; Echolake, Blizzardpool, Oceanpelt, Freezewhiskers, Maypaw, Azurepaw, and Sandpaw. "Follow me." He whispered, unsure what to do. He marched into the clearing and looked around. Gleamshine padded over. "Hey Rapidstar! I'm glad you decided to join us! Go up onto the tree where the other leaders are sitting. We've been waiting for you." She smiled and nudged the leader forward.

Meanwhile, Sandpaw had found a group of apprentices and started chatting right away. Echolake was sitting next to some Meadow Clan warriors. Oceanpelt went to join the other deputies, while Maypaw, and Freezewhiskers padded up to the medicine cats. Azurepaw looked around, feeling left out. But then remember how Keenpaw was not asked to go at all. Why does everyone hate him? She thought sadly. "Hi!" Azurepaw turned around to see a cheerful apprentice from Leafclan. "I'm Dawnpaw! What's your name?" Azurepaw winced at the loud voice she was speaking in. "I'm Azurepaw." She muttered, barely hearable. "Cool! I'm a med cat in training! Maybe you should try being one too!" The grey she-cat bounced around happily. Azurepaw could only stare at her. She had never seen a cat so grey and so excited in all her life. "I'm sorry, I would like to take the path of a warrior instead." Azurepaw said. Dawnpaw didn't seem to be bothered at all. "Thats nice!" She said as a bounded away. "See ya Azurepaw!"

…

"This gathering shall now begin." The leader of Shadowclan stated firmly.

Firestar stepped forward. " Leafbare has come but prey has still been running. Thunderclan is thriving and we have a new warrior."

Duskstar opened her mouth. "Meadowclan is well and has not been affected by the hardship of leafbare yet. We have a new medicine cat apprentice. Dawnpaw!"

The other leaders had pretty much the same to say. Until it was Rapidstar's turn.

As a kit, he had always been a fast learner, so he caught on quickly.

"Waterfall clan has suffered because our supply of water has been frozen, but we have discovered underground pools. We would like to thank the other clans for inviting us to this wonderful gathering." Rapidstar dipped his head.

"You are allowed to come anytime." Moonstar stated, looking happy with Rapidstar's manners. The other leaders nodded in return.

"Thank you." Rapidstar said, and once again, dipped his head.

…

**_WATERFALL CLAN_**

Azurepaw curled up into her nest, thinking about her mother. Oceanpelt had constantly brought her up yet never told her who Azurepaw's own mother was. For all I know, she could be from another clan, a rogue, or even dead. Azurepaw sighed softly to herself. Sniff. The dark blue furred cat raised her head and looked around in the dark. She heard a small crackle and knew someone was getting out of his or her bed. A black shape was moving in the den. Keenpaw. Azurepaw thought. She followed the young apprentice out to the center of the camp. "Keenpaw?" Azurepaw hesitantly asked. Keenpaw was sitting below the Moongap, a hole in the cave where you could see the stars shining high above. It was their way of connecting to Starclan. He glanced at Azurepaw, his dark blue eyes shimmering. "Hi Azurepaw." His voice was deep and serious, but then, he smiled gently. "I'm just enjoying the view over here." He told her. Azurepaw padded up to him. "Rapidstar doesn't like Starclan that much…. So he wouldn't like it if you were out here " Azurepaw whispered in his ear, remembering the stories that the elders had told her sisters when she was a kit. Keenpaw mearly smiled and looked at her with a look of wisdom. "Come and enjoy the sight with me." He asked, moving to the side so Azurepaw could sit down next to him. The apprentice gazed up, out of the Moongap. Silverpelt shone high above, glittering like diamonds. The colorful sky changed her perspective of the world. "I never knew….." Azurepaw breathed. Keenpaw had his eyes fixed on the biggest brightest star in the sky. "That's for the cat who created all the clans…..Star…..was his name." Keenpaw explained. Azurepaw looked at him in surprise, unsure how Keenpaw knew all of this. Keenpaw only smiled, drifting away into sleep. The young she-cat looked on dreamily at the stars. _Keenpaw...is so smart…_

…

Echolake prodded Mistpaw awake. "Ugg" She moaned, wishing for more sleep. "Get up sleepy head, you are going on the dawn patrol." Mistpaw jolted awake, noticing that the other apprentices were still asleep. "Fine." She mumbled as she followed Echolake out of the den. The ground was freezing cold and it quickly woke the apprentice up. Oakfur and Diamondfang were waiting for them already. The ground outside was covered in frost, for it had not yet snowed. The leafy pine trees had a silvery armor surrounding them. Mistpaw sighed happily, leafbare may be harsh but it was sure beautiful. They quickly set the borders and stopped by to admire the waterfall. The whole thing was frozen but they knew that deep beneath the waterfall, there was still running water. The frozen water shone in the bright sunlight, making a small rainbow appear. It was magnificent. "Help!" Mistpaw glanced up to see a small dangling shape, clinging onto a tiny scrap of rock. Oakfur darted forward, followed closely by Diamondfang. It was Maypaw. Freezewhiskers stood at the top of the waterfall, trying to reach down the young apprentice. Oakfur bounded up the side of the waterfall, trying not to slip on the loose rocks. Suddenly, Rapidstar dashed out of the cave and with one mighty leap, he landed on the clump of rocks Maypaw was barely hanging onto. He grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her onto the rock. It was the entrance to the Starcave. "Is she okay?" Freezewhiskers hesitantly called out after Rapidstar and Maypaw disappeared into the cave. A muffled yes, was heard and everyone sighed in relief. Rapidstar's blue head poked out of the cave. "Hey Freezewhiskers, how much of the star leaves herb do you need?" Freezewhiskers answered with two nods.

…

It turned out that Freezewhiskers and Maypaw were gathering Star leaves, and ancient herb that growed in a cave, that was in the middle of the waterfall. It was the safest to go when the water was frozen but it was still dangerous. The special herbs were known to be able to stop any amount of pain. One tiny bite of the leaves could prevent pain from getting to them, for around 5 minutes. They were to be given by Starclan. It's bright blue star shaped leaves were the easiest to distinguish. Mistpaw sighed in relief that Maypaw hadn't fallen to her doom. It was a close one….. but why would Starclan want to harm a medicine cat?

…

Azurepaw knew. She knew that it was because Starclan wanted her to lead the same life as Azurebreeze had. N_o! I don't want to be a medicine cat! Maypaw does, so why don't you let her?!_ She sank into her nest, wishing that her life wouldn't be planned out for her. Her eyelids slowly fluttered closed and she dreamed.

**...**

**Warriors is awesome and all of you readers agree too, right?**

**-Naruto016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Here ya go! Another chap! Please review! Great thanks to my reviewers, everytime you review, I feel motivated to continue writing another chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. **

**...**

**_Dreaming..._**

_Azurepaw woke up on the soft green grass. Rapidstar stood five tail lengths away. In front of him was a cat. It was Cinderblade, Leafclan's deputy. "Cinderstar….. why are you doing this!" Rapidstar's claws targeted the ground. "Its for the good. You want Tigerstar to attack us?" Cinderblade asked. Rapidstar looked around nervously and seemed to stare right through Azurepaw. "Cinderstar, we don't believe in Starclan and you know that!" "You don't, but your cats do." Cinderstar grinned toothily. Rapidstar sighed. "Water and Fall created the clans, we don't believe that Starclan did and there is no way a dead cat can come down from the sky to attack us!" Cinderstar merely smiled and beckoned him forward. "Look at this." Rapidstar peered down into the water as a shadowy shape of a cat began to form behind him. Rapidstar was so drawn to the pool of water that he didn't notice several others doing the same thing. Their claws began to slide out. Thunder will rise and Water shall fall! Thunder will rise and Water shall fall! "Rapidstar!" Azurepaw cried out and flung herself towards the leader._

…

Azurepaw woke up clawing at the air, a evil, but concerned face, peering down at her. Once Twigpaw saw that she was okay, he backed off. "Hey Azurepaw, you were screaming Rapidstar in your dreams, anything wrong? Or are you having a secret affair with him?" Twigpaw added cautiously. "Ewww! What's wrong with you!" Azurepaw hit him gently. Twigpaw laughed and padded off, his bright brown fur shimmering in the sun. Azurepaw could only stare after him, her heart beating quickly. Was Twipaw…. cute?

…

"Waterfall clan, attack!" The small grey kit tumbled forward on his brother's chest. "Gotcha that time, Birchkit!" The brownish greyish kit grunted and shoved his sister off. "I wasn't paying attention, so its not fair." Echolake padded up to the two of them. "In a battle, a cat wouldn't wait to see if you are ready before attacking you." She gently reminded them. "Brightkit, Birchkit, why don't you play with the elders?" The two kits nodded and tumbled off. "Azurepaw and Twigpaw, come with me and I'll show you a few warrior techniques. And you, Keenpaw, why don't you go clean the elder's ticks?" Echolake made the last sentence sound all snotty. Blizzardwing and Flamestream walked up. "Well, Echolake, we were thinking of taking Azurepaw and Keenpaw on a hunting patrol." Blizzardwing meowed. Echolake shot Keenpaw an ugly glare and walked off with Twigpaw. Flamestream smiled at the two apprentices and walked off towards the clan entrance, Blizzardwing following after him.

…

"I got it!" Azurepaw cried out, drawing Blizzardwing's attention. Her paw was on a dead body of a vole. "Good job." Blizzardwing answered. Azurepaw looked happy. Keenpaw and Flamestream had padded off to the clearing next to the Waterfall. Keenpaw looked around, hoping for better prey than the measly little mice he had caught earlier. He looked enviously at Flamestream's plump blackbird. I will work hard for this clan who has taken me in. If they hadn't…..I would still be back….there….the place thats no longer called home. Keenpaw thought bitterly. "Keenpaw, want to catch some fish?" The flame colored cat asked slowly, an idea reaching him. His apprentice looked at him questioning. "The lake is frozen…...and all the fish are underwater." He answered. "Not all." Flamestream whispered. "Follow me," His apprentice looked at him carefully and decided to follow him.

…

Flamestream walked up the the edge of the waterfall, and walked right through it. A muffled voice came from the inside. "C'mon, just walk through the edge." Keenpaw looked on, and took a cautious step. Like that, he was behind the waterfall. Keenpaw was standing on a curve of earth that separated the frozen water and the ice cold, yet still running, water. "Woah…." Keenpaw breathed, looked at the running water behind the frozen part of the waterfall. Flamestream grinned. "We tell our apprentices once we feel that they are ready. The secret fishing spot for Waterfall clan." Keenpaw shuddered with happiness. At least my mentor trusts me! "Watch this." His mentor instructed. Flamestream looked on into the water and waited, tiny droplets splashing them. Then as fast as lightning, he reached out a paw and slapped something out of the waterfall. A silvery, but plump, fish was dying beneath Flamestream's claws. Keepaw gasped. "That's awesome! I wanna try too!" the eager apprentice cried out happily.

…

Keenpaw returned with two plump fish in his jaw, while Flamestream carried his blackbird and another fish. Azurepaw was carrying two vole and a sparrow. Her mentor caught three mice. "Wow Azurepaw! Nice catch!" Twigpaw cried. He completely ignored Keenpaw's fish. "It's nothing compared to Keenpaw's fish." Azurepaw told her friend. Twigpaw ignored that and said, "C'mon, wanna share it with Sandpaw and I?" Before she could say anything, Twigpaw shoved her towards Sandpaw and she obediently let him. Keenpaw set his fish down and walked to his nest._ All I want is to belong_. He thought painfully.

…

A little while later, Maypaw poked her head through his den. "Hey!" She said cheerfully. Keenpaw raised his head and looked at the eager apprentice. "Maypaw….. what do you want?" He asked wearily. The grey she-cat walked in and settled besides him. "Keenpaw, I can tell that alot of cats are ignoring you. If you ever need advice, you can always come to me." Maypaw smiled. Keenpaw grinned at his friend. "Thanks."

…

It was two moons already. Keenpaw was going to have his warrior name soon. Well, maybe not that soon. He just needed to pass the test. Twigpaw and Bluepaw were going to train with him today. The sleepy brown furred cat padded out of his den. Azurepaw bounded up to him happily. "Hey Keenpaw! Flamestream and Blizzardwing say that we're gonna train together with Twigpaw and Bluepaw!" Keenpaw smiled at Azurepaw. Throughout their times together, they had grown closer to each other.

"Gee, what in starclan's name are you two doing?" Keenpaw and Azurepaw jumped away from each other in surprise. Mistpaw laughed at their sudden movement. "Just kidding you two." Azurepaw bounded up to her sister and laughed along with her. Keenpaw glanced at the two she-cats in front of him, wondering if he had a littermate out there somewhere. "You coming Keenpaw?" The young cat snapped back to reality and nodded.

…

"On the count of three…. I want you each to try the attack on your opponent. One, two…..Three!" Azurepaw jumped out at Bluepaw. He tried to dodge Azurepaw's launch at him and managed to step aside just in time before the attack hit him. Azurepaw did a sudden twist in the air and landed on the ground, only to jump up again with her powerful hind legs. Bluepaw scanned the area to see where she was going to land, only to be caught in surprise as the young she-cat hit him to the ground. The pair stumbled around, tumbling for a while, then Azurepaw pressed her paws down. "I win!" She cried in trumpance. Only to be knocked down by Bluepaw. "Nah, I do." He said shyly. Flamestream smiled and walked over to them. "Nice job Azurepaw and Bluepaw, you've improved alot. Both of you." Azurepaw grumbled. "Its only because he's bigger than me." Bluepaw shyly looked at his legs while a huffing and puffing Swiftclaw ran over. "There's a badger! Its attacking Icefur! Blizzardwing is there too. Hurry!" Azurepaw, Keenpaw, Twigpaw, Bluepaw and Flamestream ran after the warrior.

They soon reached a small clearing. Azurepaw drew in a gasp of horror after seeing how much damage was done. Icefur was clinging on the the back of the huge badger, trying to keep him away from Blizzardwing who was panting with blood dripping down his leg. Without further instruction, the cats jumped into the fight.

…

"Bluepaw! Go fetch Freezewhiskers. Blizzardwing's wound is terrible." Swiftclaw meowed with an urgent tone. The young apprentice ran off as fast as possible while the other cats did their best to fend off the badger. Bluepaw soon ran back with Maypaw hurrying behind him. "Freezewhiskers is gathering herbs on the far side of the forest." Maypaw cried, with a small bundle of herbs with her. "Then do your best." Was the answer she got. The cats formed a ring around Maypaw and Blizzardwing to protect them. Flamestream leapt forward, giving the badger a great scar down his belly. The badger cried in anger. It rushed forward at the cats with a furious look and with a great speed, he knocked all the cats off to the side. Then he lifted his great big paw and slammed it down on Maypaw. Azurepaw gave out a shriek of terror and anger as she raked her claws down on the badger, furiously pounding on the big body to get it to move off of Maypaw. The rest of the cats, now immobilized with fear, suddenly joined in with the young apprentice. The badger finally moved off into a clump of bushes, bleeding heavily. Bluepaw and Azurepaw zipped over to Maypaw, only to dicover Blizzardwing laying over her. Maypaw squirmed out from under, gasping for breath. Blizzardwing gave one last weary smile, and said. "My job is done, please protect the clan." Then he collapsed and let Starclan take him.

…

Azurepaw crouched over her mentor gasping with agony. "No, no, no….. " She dropped to the ground and looked at the badger with pure hatred in her eyes. But Maypaw acted faster than her. The med cat apprentice tackled the the badger and bit into his fur, rage flowing from every part of her. The badger gave one last gasp and rushed off into the forest. Maypaw stood there huffing with anger. Then she sank to the ground. "I should have healed him faster." She moaned. "Watch out!" Came a sudden cry from Keenpaw. Another badger appeared behind Maypaw. This was the female. And with the strength of ten cats, it let out all its fury on Maypaw.

...

**Aww, I feel so sad now. I hate it when I have to kill off a character(or characters) But still, Im not telling you who died. Have a nice day and try not to feel sad. ^^**

**-naruto016 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo peeps. Its been some time... sorry, Im just quite busy these days plus my computer died so I had to use a new one. Anyway, with much encouragement from leafdapple3, I'd like to give you all this fascinating chapter!  
><strong>

**I never will own Naruto. (Its sad that it ended though)**

**...**

Azurepaw pushed her nose into Blizzardwing's fur, now dotted with blood. "I'll miss you." She whispered. Freezewhiskers padded up to Azurepaw. "Maypaw's calling for you in the medicine cat den." The blue furred cat sat up and rushed into the den, calling out her friend's name. "Are you okay Maypaw?" The sickly apprentice raised her head. "Azurepaw….. Starclan visited me…. they say its time for a new medicine cat… Its unfair! Why… Why me? They took my life… for this….." Maypaw whispered, holding out a light blue speckled eggshell. "They said to give it to the next medicine cat." Azurepaw gazed up at the cave ceiling. No communication with Starclan was necessary, as Rapidstar said. And just as she thought that, Rapidstar entered with a grave look on his face. "Starclan…. you took our apprentice away so another could take her place!?" He murmured softly. Freezewhiskers walked up to the trio. He was looking intensely at Azurepaw. "Young apprentice….. bring me a mixture of herbs will you? I need borage, feverfew, marigold, lavender, juniper berries, and chamomile." Azurepaw stumbled up and collected the exact herbs needed. The ones exactly. "You are the one… fit for being a medicine cat."Freezewhiskers said softly. "No… I want to be a warrior! I want to protect my clan! Not be like the cat Azurebreeze!"Azurepaw backed out slowly. She turned around and ran, feeling signs of sadness and anger at the same time.

…

Rapidstar sighed. There was no way I can trust Starclan anymore… I will only listen to Water and Fall, our ancestors… The creators of Waterfall Clan. Rapidstar searched his mind, for tales of the elders when he was a kit. The tale of how Water and Fall came to make Waterfall clan.

…

_It was a long time ago…._

_Water looked at the young kits, squirming in fright. Behind her were a group of lonely cats. It was her choice to lead them out of their frightening territory. She had to deal with it herself. Fall padded up to his mate. "Water, its time…. to find a new place for this clan." Water shaked her head. "No. When the water seeped around the desert, I brought all the cats I could find. So I could lead them to safety. There is no right for me to call us a clan." Water sighed gently, hoping there was truly a place for this group of cats to belong. "Look!" A kit cried out happily. There was a stream ahead. "Go ahead." Water sighed as she put Dune and Rain on watch. "I'll just wander around with Fall….." Water had only padded off for some time along the stream before she came to a wonderful sight. There was water pouring down from a rock high above. "This is what created the river!" Water breathed, calling for Fall. As they walked around, Fall noticed a small clearing. Brambles covered places, providing them safely. The stream was nearby and Water had spotted five rabbits on the way to this place. "Water…. Please. Right here… Its perfect!" Fall cried. Water padded around looking the their territory. It was enough, enough for a whole clan to survive. So Water agreed. "We shall call this clan, WaterFall clan!" Water announced._

_…_

_The cats of WaterFall clan were living quite well until Water became sick with a terrible illness, soon one by one, all the cats began getting it until only seven remained. Water, Fall, Dune, Grass, Rain, Glow and Hail. Water lead them away from the wretched environment. Water's ancestors never told of the adventure they had when they tried again to find a new place to live. For seasons, they wandered, picking up rouge, kittypets and other cats along the way. Their trust of each other improved and soon, kits were in the clan, now known as, The Wandering Waterfall. Water began to abide by clan rules so she changed names and made Starclan ceremonies. But in her heart, Water dreaded Starclan and their power. So Water and Fall agreed to keep their own names. Dune, was Sharpdune, Hail, was Hailstorm. Everything worked out for many many seasons as the clan wandered from place to place, hoping for somewhere that they could truly settle. Water was the one to live the longest without nine lives, but somewhere inside of her, Water knew she was born to be a leader so Starclan must have rewarded her with so much hope and strength. Yet she still bore the doubt of Starclan and what they could do. One day, Fall died. Water knew she had to lead the clan on without her mate, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She gave her clan a grateful smile and wished them luck that one day, they will find a place to stay forever. Water decided to go along with Fall, her dreams falling apart like that. So then, she chose her most trusted warrior to lead on. That warrior's name was, Rapid._

…

Rapidstar knew that he was named after that very cat who led on bravely after Water died. However, there were many many leaders before him. Kite, a rogue who ended up giving his life for his clan. Fogstar, a great medicine cat who healed countless but then became a leader. "Starclan was never to be trusted. Their decisions are too hasty." It was Fall's direct quote. Rapidstar was taught to trust none, yet, he trusted one cat with all his heart. Mythfur. The cat who never gave up through anything.

…

Azurepaw rushed into the forest, her heart beating quickly. "I'm sorry Maypaw….. I just can't be a medicine cat like Azurebreeze. I'll visit you sometime when I become warrior. I promise." Azurepaw muttered. Yet dread filled her. Now, Waterfall clan has no med cat. Azurepaw knew that Freezewhiskers was getting old while the only other cat that has knowledge about med cat herbs was Echolake._ But Freezewhiskers said she was never to become medicine cat, no matter what. They might choose me_. Azurepaw thought with a shudder. It'll have to be Echolake. She decided. Then, a scent wafted past her. **Moonclan!**

…

Moonstar stood patiently at the edge of their border with two warriors behind her. Azurepaw, Flamestream, Swiftclaw , Rapidstar and Oceanpelt rushed out, their eyes glistening with hostility. "What do you want, Moonstar?" Rapidstar asked wearily. Moonclan was the one that Waterfall clan trusted the most out of all clans. "Oh Rapidstar, I've come to ask your clan to ally with ours. Thunderclan has aroused many relationships with our warriors and many have left to join their clan. You must help us! We'll share our source of power with you." Moonstar said almost in a begging tone. At her last sentence, Rapidstar knew that Moonstar was desperate. Moonclan had a brilliant ability to see in the dark so unlike other cats, they did not entirely need the special supply of power they had. The Moonstones. The only source of light when it was dark. If they were willing to share it, Waterfall clan would become more powerful. However, they had nothing against Firestar and the rest of Thunderclan. Think Rapidstar think. This is for the good of your clan. Rapidstar looked deep in thought. His deputy shot him a glance that meant that he agreed to the deal. "We only need you to defend ourselves against Thunderclan and invade their camp to get back our lost warriors. Please Rapidstar. We will give you five moonstones." Moonstar pleaded. "Riverclan is already on our side. Please just consider it." Rapidstar looked at the leader with curious eyes of why. "I will think about it. I'll tell you my decision at the next gathering. Now please go." Rapidstar responded, his eyes turning thoughtful again. Moonstar dipped her head and left Waterfall clan territory. Rapidstar saw something in Moonstar's deep black eyes. Fear.

...

**Btw, tell me if you think these paragraphs are too long for personally, I prefer shorter ones. The story of how Water and Fall created the clan. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**With much love to all my readers out there, I present you this chapter. May good luck encircle you smileyorangecat/leafdapple3, and if you'd like, I can create or add in a cat for you.**

**I do not own Naruto although cookies are fuzzy when they are moldy. (Ik that made no sense)**

**...**

eenpaw looked up at the stars. They glistened down as if wanting to take him to Starclan with them. Keenpaw slowly backed away, only to bump into another cat. As he looked up, he saw the unblinking cold blue eyes of his leader. "Rapidstar….?" Keenpaw shuddered but managed to keep his voice calm. "Keenpaw. There is something I would like you to know. Come." Rapidstar breathed softly on every word and then backed away to his den. Keenpaw followed, curiosity killing fear.

"There is a… prophecy. Sent by the creators of Waterfall clan. Freezewhiskers, Oceanpelt and I have discussed it already." At his words, the two cats padded out of the shadows. "We believe that you are one of the cats.." Freezewhiskers coughed softly, his voice dropping deep and low as he recited the prophecy. "A cat of ginger, a cat of grey, shall form together, in order to betray. A cat of brown and a cat of blue, take this mission, upon the stars with you. Thunder will rise and Water will fall. Beware." Keenpaw looked around nervously. "You think I'm the cat of brown?" Oceanpelt nodded and smiled. "The second the message was delivered, Rapidstar knew there was something special about you and it just had to be you." Rapidstar blinked and looked up Keenpaw with such intensity. "After that message, I asked Starclan where to go, and they sent me a message." Go to the place of golden rivers, where the day is hot and the moon is cold. The place where Water and Fall lived. To believe is to fight, for ignorance is bliss. Gain the knowledge and you will no longer be ignorant. Trust the dunes. Yet Seven cats will return back to your clans.

Keenpaw nodded and glanced at Rapidstar. "I guess…. I'll come….. who else will be going?" Rapidstar sank down to the floor. "Echolake's coming. I think she's the cat of blue. Either her or Azurepaw. Plus we need a medicine cat. I'm taking Flamstream, then Gleamshine from Moonclan. Hailfur from Riverclan too. Firestar's coming with Sandstorm and thats it. We've talked about this at the last gathering. That's seven cats." Rapidstar stated flatly. "I really don't want to leave my clan to go to some place like that." Keenpaw understood how his leader felt. How much he hated Starclan yet he trusted Water and Fall instead. Everything made sense. "Okay….. when will we leave?" Rapidstar turned around and padded out of his den. "In a moon. When you become a warrior, we shall leave." Keenpaw was quivering with happiness. He almost told everyone what was going on but Rapidstar made him swear.

…

Azurepaw looked out of her den to see Rapidstar waiting for her. "C'mon, we're training." Ever since Blizzardwing died, Rapidstar took over her training. It was truly an honor to be trained by the leader of their clan. "Okie!" Azurepaw squealed as she rushed over to her mentor. Rapidstar merely smiled at her foolishness and joy only to realize that he didn't have any of it left. Mythfur meant so much to him. She could always lighten him up. But she was gone now. Mythfur had died in a terrible accident. An incident that never should have happened.

"Azurepaw, this is completely your choice. Echolake chose to stay behind to take care of the clan. So, what is your final desicion?" Rapidstar asked calmly.

The young apprentice looked around at the cats gathered. Firestar, Gleamshine, Flamestream, Sandstorm, Hailfur, Rapidstar, and….Keenpaw …..

"Azurepaw, I'd love you have you along with us but think about your family, you would have to leave your sisters behind for… who knows how long. We are doing this because we are allies of Waterfall clan and we need to help our own." Firestar flatly stated. "I'll come….." Azurepaw drew herself to match Firestar's height. "My clan is my family. I promise I'll be there."

...

"Today, we have a new warrior. Keenpaw….. will be joining us on the mission so he shall receive his warrior name. " The young apprentice leapt up next to Rapidstar, his heart hurt as he watched the surprised faces of Twigpaw and Bluepaw. They deserved to be made warriors too.

"Flamestream, has Keenpaw trained hard enough?"

"Yes."

"Then I, Rapidstar, leader of Waterfall Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. " Rapidstar turned his starry blue gaze on Keenpaw. " Keenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Keenpaw looked right back into his eyes. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Water and Fall, I give you your warrior name. Keenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Keenheart. StarClan and Waterfall honors your intelligence and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Waterfall Clan." Rapidstar smiled gently at the end as everyone started chanting his name. But that smile turned into sorrow.

"Keenheart! Keenheart! Keenheart! Keenan…"

"Tommorow…. we shall set off into the unknown." Rapidstar was saying, his voice trembling as he said his farewells.

"May Starclan lead your way." Freezewhiskers nodded and padded back to his den. The meeting was over, there was nothing else to say.

...

"Azurepaw….. stay with us." Sandpaw and Mistpaw pleaded.

"Sorry, I'll try to come back and remember our secret?" Azurepaw replied softly.

The littermates nodded. "I still have one more day with you. Lets go have some fun."

Keenheart was looking at the happy apprentices when Twigpaw and Bluepaw walked up. "You don't deserve to be made warrior! You were just a measly little kit found outside of this clan! You don't even belong here!" Twigpaw sneered.

Even Bluepaw looked a bit sad.

"You're just jealous!" Keenheart cried, suddenly fed up with the insults. Swiftclaw padded up, his eyes were cold. "Stop bickering like an apprentice Keenheart, you are a warrior now so go attend warrior duties. Twigpaw, you better keep your mouth shut or something will happen."

Keenheart nodded at the senior warrior and walked off angrily. Azurepaw watched the argument sadly. She knew Keenheart should be able to belong. He had as much right to stay as any other cat. So she chased after the newly made warrior, thoughts flowing through her mind.

...

**Very sorry for stopping there but I could not write anymore because the next chapter will start the adventure of these clans off into the unknown. Somehow, it makes me feel weird that Keenpaw is now a warrior. Im just more used to typing Keenpaw than Keenheart. Originally, Keenpaw and Azurepaw were based off two young friends who fell in love with each other. Keenpaw being at a higher level than Azurepaw somehow just changes my thoughts... The point is that Im just too used couples around the same age. Haha, Im weird. Okay, nvm, you might have not understood all of that but I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**:D Sorry, I've been real busy lately. I'll promise to post the next chapter with in a week though. Thank you for your persistence orangesmileycat/leafdapple3. Keep the reviews coming! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or have no entention of answering all the fan mail that Erin Hunter must get each day.**

**...**

…

"Wait Azurepaw…." Sandpaw tried to call out. Mistpaw grinned a devilish smile. "Let the two lovebirds be."

…

Azurepaw kept on gazing back at the waterfall which was not in sight anymore. Keenheart nudged her shoulder and urged her to keep going, after all, she was not the only one homesick. Keenheart looked at the cats infront of them. Flamestream taking the lead, Gleamshine and Rapidstar chatting happily, Hailfur coldly looked on at his clanmate Frostmoon, Firestar and Sandstorm were busily daydreaming. Azurepaw and the others had convinced Rapidstar to take two more cats. In case of any danger. Frostmoon and Silentsky, a warrior from Moonclan. Ten cats in all were not expected but they were forced too incase something happened, each clan would have a member from the same place. Rapidstar had stated that he made a small mistake in reciting the prophecy and that ten cats would return, not seven.

Keenheart looked at Azurepaw padding quietly next to him and felt a pang of regret. He had left his adopted home to go somewhere that nobody even knew where. But he was happy that Azurepaw was coming along. Someone he could trust. However, the cat that he truly felt close to was Icefur. She was like a mother to him. Leaving her made him feel terrible. Something from his real mother and Icefur connected. Some distant memory.

…

That night, they camped under a broken twoleg house. They had no choice for it was too dark to go stumbling around in this twoleg village. Keenheart coughed at the smoke covering the sky. It was polluted too badly and the stars weren't even visible. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a faint memory of Azurepaw pressing her fur against him.

…

"Get up everyone!" Came the strong command of Firestar. His fangs were bared and claws unleashed while advancing slowly towards the entrance. Three cats stood there. Their fur bristling. Azurepaw sleepily leapt to her feet to see Keenheart standing over her.

"We wish for peace, we have not come to attack!" A small blue cat cried, nudging the other cats. Rapidstar groaned and beckoned for everyone to sit down.

He raised an eyebrow. " Whatever, we might as well get going then." He heaved himself up and padded to the entrance of the old shack.

"Wait, you are those wild cats who can fight correct?" One of the she cats asked.

Keenheart nodded. "Then please help us! There's been this other group of cats attacking our friends. They've been stealing food and lately kits too! Please, you have to help!"

Firestar bristled at the comment about kits. "Rapidstar…. we have time to help them right?" The leader looked exhausted but if they harm kits…. Rapidstar couldn't endanger his cats. So they agreed to take a look at the situation.

"My name is Silvereen. That's Dart and Grace." The same cat as before said. "Follow me."

…

Keenheart glanced around at their hiding spot. A hollow in a huge tree. He poked his head inside to see two more cats. Silvie, as she asked them to call her, walked inside confidently. "Reese and Kite! Look, we found them!"

Rapidstar surveyed the cats. Reese, a small orange she-cat with a litter of two kits….. Kite, a silver furred male…. Grace, a she-cat with brilliant blue eyes…. Silvie, a cheery young cat, and Dart, a huge brown furred he-cat.

"Yay! My kits will be saved!" Reese cried out in joy while Kite looked at them suspiciously.

"Just a second, we never agreed to helping." Hailfur stepped forward. Reese's face fell and Silvie gasped in surprise. "But he said…" The cat looked at Firestar. "Look Silvie, I'm sorry but we all come from different clans. Just because he says so doesn't mean we have to help out." Gleamshine said softly. Silvie looked at them in surprise, clearly having no idea what they said.

Then, Grace stepped forward. "Its okay, it seems like you are on a mission correct?" Rapidstar looked at her in surprise. "I've been receiving dreams, saying cats from clans will come soon to save us from the wicked. But they would be on a mission."

Keenheart, who had been silent this whole time spoke up. "Grace, I have a feeling I've met you before….. have you been to the clans before?"

Grace looked into the sky. "Yes, my great grandmother was part of Skyclan. Her name was Juniper."

Keenheart thought his heart would jump out of his body. "Do you have any littermates?"

"A brother and a sister." Grace replied, looking thoughtful. Except then there was a flood and my sister died. My mother took me to this twoleg place and left afterwards, searching for my lost brother. She had changed my name into Grace after that."

Rapidstar looked at the two in surprise. "Keenheart, do you suppose…."

"Grace….. by any chance, were you called…. Glacier?"

The blue she-cat seemed momentarily lost in her thoughts. Then her eyes clouded with pain and recognition. "Its been so long since I've been called that name… It reminds me of the day, the day where my life fell apart."

Keenheart's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Wonderful, just what we need. A reunion. Rapidstar, you didn't tell us that you had a kittypet in your clan. Acting like Firestar now, are we?" Silentsky oily answered. Glacier's fur bristled. "I was not a kittypet! I am a clan cat! I don't care what you say but I will never be a kittypet!" Glacier's normal soft voice was cold and icy. "No offense to Reese, Silvie and Kite." She added.

"Rapidstar…. please, we have to help them." Keenheart begged. "Just look at how weak the kits are. And please… I can't lose another member of my family." He looked at Glacier with those soft brown eyes.

Rapidstar's gaze was unreadable. "Family?"

Glacier wearily glanced at Keenheart, then a look of recognition flashed into her eyes. "Star?!" She questioned with wide eyes. Keenheart nodded. "Yes…. sister."

The two littermates stared at each other in surprise, enjoying their reunion. But even though Rapidstar had agreed to help, the worst was to come.

**... **

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming. :D**

**-Naruto016**


End file.
